Révolution Française
by Blihioma
Summary: Nous sommes en 1788. Le jour de leur anniversaire, Armin et Alexy partent en voyage avec leurs parents, pour une destination inconnue...


**Révolution Française**

Je regardais le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. De temps en temps, je fermais les yeux pour mieux ressentir les caresses du soleil sur ma peau, il m'était si doux. Mais à chaque fois que le véhicule rencontrait un nid de poule, je sursautais, me faisant repenser que je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Il était vrai que ce week-end, c'était notre anniversaire et mes parents nous avaient concoctés une surprise, à moi et mon jumeau. Seulement, je ne savais pas du tout sur quoi j'allais tomber...

Cependant, j'avais une petite idée de l'endroit où la calèche se rendait. J'avais observé les villes que nous avions traversées et il s'agissait des cités d'Orléans et d'Évry. Et si le véhicule continuait dans cette direction, nous arriverons à Paris dans deux heures.

Mon frère jumeau, Alexy, c'était endormit depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions à Père et Mère, sans obtenir de réponses. J'avais préféré me concentrer sur le livre de Buffon, L'histoire naturelle. Cet organisateur du Jardin des Plantes de Paris était mort il y a à peine un mois.

Nous sommes en 1788 et beaucoup de chose ont changé pour les scientifiques et les inventeurs depuis l'époque de Galilée. Newton, physicien, mathématicien et astronome anglais en était le premier exemple. Après lui, les plus célèbres ont été Buffon et Lavoisier, un chimiste qui s'était installé à Paris. Parmi toutes ces célébrités de la découverte, seul Lavoisier était encore vivant.

Finalement, lorsque la lune commença à s'élever dans le ciel, je me suis endormi, bercé par le mouvement de la calèche.

Je me réveillais dans un lit. Nous étions donc arrivés dans la nuit. D'après les décorations de ma chambre, je séjournais dans la maison d'une riche personne. Mais je ne reconnaissais rien. Je ne me trouvais donc pas chez un parent, mais sûrement dans une de ces bâtisses qui logeaient des gens en échange de pièces d'or.

En me redressant, je constatais qu'on m'avait changé. Je cherchais mes habits et je les trouvais lavés et séchés sur la chaise de la chambre. Je me levais et m'approchais de la fenêtre. Au vu de la position du soleil, il devait être entre huit et neuf heures.

Je m'habillais et sortis de la chambre pour tomber sur un couloir de marbre et d'or. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une maison normale. J'avais plutôt l'impression de me trouver dans un manoir... A ma gauche, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, tandis qu'à ma droite, les murs étaient parcourus de tableaux entre des portes. Le sol était parfaitement lisse et surtout, en ivoire.

En face de moi, l'une des portes s'ouvrit. C'était Alexy, lui aussi habillé, mais pour une fois, de vêtements normaux : un nœud papillon noir, une chemise à volant blanche, une veste sans manche mordorée avec des motifs végétaux, une autre veste grise claire à grands ourlets, une culotte de même couleur, des collants blancs et des mocassins noirs.

Il s'avança vers moi, son chapeau à corne en main. Je lui trouvais alors une certaine classe, mieux en tout cas que les couleurs vives et désordonnées qu'il porte habituellement.

« Sais-tu où l'on se trouve ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je en toute honnêteté. « Où sont Père et Mère ? »

« Sûrement dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. »

Nous nous étions accoudés aux fenêtres en attendant de voir apparaitre quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner. Je n'avais pas l'attention de partir en exploration et risquer d'avoir des problèmes. Mais mon frère ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter et décida au bout de six minutes de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je le suivis donc, surtout pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Une fois le couloir traversé, nous tombâmes sur un spectacle digne des palais : des centaines de domestiques allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, peut être en avait-il même des milliers... Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une fourmilière humaine.

Alexy attrapa une des petites "fourmis" pour la questionner. Je restais près de lui, n'ayant pas reconnu le paysage extérieur et curieux moi-aussi de savoir où nous nous trouvions.

« Messire, où nous sommes-nous ? »

« Hé bien... A Versailles monsieur. » Répondit le serviteur.

Alexy, tout comme moi, fut choqué de cette réponse. Que faisait-il dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? C'était après tout, le palais du Roi de France !

« Vous êtes les invités arrivés cette nuit ? » Nous demanda le jeune homme.

« Nous sommes effectivement arrivés dans la nuit. » Dis-je en devançant mon frère.

« Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était vous... ! » Bredouilla notre interlocuteur en s'inclinant.

Et avant que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le domestique nous pria de le suivre et nous mena dans une salle à manger. Il s'inclina et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Assis à la table avec des hommes et des femmes richement vêtus, nous reconnûmes immédiatement notre Oncle, Jacques Necker. Cela faisait plus de 11 ans que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Celui-ci se leva à notre entré pour venir nous serrer dans ses bras.

« Armin ! Alexy ! Je suis content de vous voir. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Nous aussi mon Oncle. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous prîmes place en bout de table avec lui et nous commençâmes à manger. Notre Oncle nous bombarda de questions, mais seul Alexy y répondit, pendant que je mangeais tranquillement, écoutant plutôt les conversations des autres adultes.

Celles-ci étaient axées sur la nouvelle préceptrice des enfants du Roi. Apparemment, elle était jeune et il s'agissait de la fille de la préceptrice de la Reine, Marie-Antoinette d'Autriche.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais pour cette fois faire apparaitre une jeune femme, guère plus jeune que moi : dix-neuf ans, tout au plus. Elle portait une de ses robes classique de riche personne, de couleur crème-rosé, le décolleté était large et bas, les manches s'arrêtaient au coude et avaient des volants, on voyant très bien qu'elle portait un corset à la taille et bizarrement, le bas de la robe était beaucoup plus large, sans pourtant autant que cela donne du volume à son corps, mais juste à ses formes.

La nouvelle arrivante vint s'installer à l'une des quelques rares places vides de la longue table, juste à côté de moi. Ses cheveux caramels bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux bleus fixaient son assiette désormais pleine. Je m'aperçus alors que je n'étais pas le seul à regarder la jeune femme, quasiment tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il semblait s'agir d'une personne importante.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Pierron. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur Necker. »

« Je vous présente mes cousins, Armin et Alexy Lozano. » Lui répondit notre Oncle en nous montrant.

« Anaelle Pierron. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Je me contentais de sourire, tandis qu'Alexy s'était levé pour lui serrer la main et parler comme une pipelette, comme à son habitude. Je finis mon assiette et attendis qu'Alexy ait fait de même pour retourner ensuite dans le couloir d'où nous étions partis. Il fallait prévenir nos parents et en apprendre plus sur notre présence ici. Car ce point-là était toujours un grand mystère...

La semaine passée à Versailles, en milieu du mois de septembre avait été bien mouvementé. Surtout par Alexy à vrai dire. Il courrait partout et j'étais bien obligé de le suivre. Nos parents étaient trop occupés pour veiller sur lui. Je me retrouvais donc en charge de mon frère, comme autrefois. De ce côté-là, rien n'avait changé en pourtant quinze ans.

Mais, grâce à lui, je me retrouvais souvent dehors et je croisais régulièrement la ravissante Anaelle Pierron, préceptrice des enfants du Roi Louis XVI et de la Reine Marie-Antoinette. Elle était calme et douce, mais également compréhensive. Je ne nierais pas qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup, mais je savais aussi qu'avec son travail et sa proximité avec la famille du Roi de France, elle épouserait un homme haut placé ou peut être même un petit prince d'Autriche, puisqu'elle venait de ce pays.

Néanmoins, cela ne m'arrêtait guère dans nos bavardages et je souhaitais toujours en apprendre plus sur elle. J'aimais particulièrement ses rougeurs lorsque je baisais sa main au moment de la quitter. Sa peau était aussi douce que les pétales de roses et elle portait la même odeur. J'étais vraiment sous le charme...

« Armin... ? »

« Quoi ? » Fis-je, ne quittant pas mon livre des yeux.

« Ça te dit une balade en cheval ? »

« Il pleut. »

« T'es pas marrant... »

Les jours de pluie... Jours que je maudissais car mon jumeau n'en n'était que plus excité. Jamais il ne tiendrait sur place et je me demandais comment Père et Mère comptaient le marier. Même si je savais pertinemment, que la gloire de la famille reposerait plus sur moi que sur lui.

Pour une fois, mes parents n'étaient pas pris par leurs travails dont j'ignorais la fonction. Je savais surtout qu'ils parlaient beaucoup trop avec notre Oncle Necker. En tous cas, je pourrais vagabonder tranquillement dans le palais, seul.

« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes jumeaux que nous sommes obligés d'aller là où l'autre va. » Soupirais-je.

« Alexy, ce que ton frère veut te dire, c'est qu'il aimerait être un peu seul. » Lui réexpliqua Mère d'une façon plus posée.

Il était vrai que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, à cause de la pluie peut être, ou parce que j'en avais assez de trainer mon frère derrière moi à longueur de journée.

Je reposais mon livre sur la petite tablette à côté de moi et sortis de la pièce. Je vis Alexy faire la moue, mais il n'essaya pas de me suivre. Je déambulais tranquillement dans le palais du Roi, n'ayant pas de véritable destination. J'entendis alors la voix de Necker, j'ouvris une porte et tomba sur un bien curieux spectacle : son bureau, ainsi que le sol, était couvert de papiers en tous genre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon Oncle ? »

« Ah... Armin, ce n'est que toi, dieu merci. »

« Voulez-vous de l'aide pour ranger tous ça ? »

« Ce serait très aimable de ta part. »

Je lui prêtais donc main forte pour ranger, trier et classer les différentes feuilles. Il me remercia et je pus enfin lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jacques m'expliqua qu'une future convocation des Etats Généraux allait avoir lieu en novembre, mais qu'il lui manquait encore énormément de solutions, de notions et surtout d'éléments pour subvenir à la faillite de la France.

C'est alors que je compris qu'il était le Ministre des Finances de ce pays. Je lui proposais généreusement mon aide, croyant par la même occasion que je pourrais plus me rapprocher d'Anaelle. Il accepta avec joie, m'avouant que je lui débarrassais d'un poids.

Mes parents et Alexy repartirent un mois plus tard. J'avais fort à faire avec mon Oncle et j'avais tout juste eut le temps de leur souhaiter bon voyage. Depuis que j'étais devenu son assistant, il m'envoyait n'importe où pour récupérer toutes sortes de choses. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à moi et encore moins à accorder à la merveilleuse jeune femme pour qui mon cœur battait.

Depuis peu, je m'étais aperçu de la véritable profondeur de mes sentiments et à vrai dire, sur le moment, ils m'avaient un peu effrayé. Mais je les avais rapidement accepté et je faisais une cours assidu, mais discrète à ma belle.

Ces nombreux mois passés à Versailles furent les plus beaux de mon existence. Cependant, ils prirent fin trop rapidement : Jacques Necker refusa catégoriquement d'assister à la séance royale du 23 juin 1789 dans laquelle, le Roi Louis XVI limita les concessions données aux députés des tiers états que Necker avait amenés à l'Assemblée Nationale. Cet affront nous valus à tous les deux le renvoi du palais pour retourner habiter à Paris, dans le petit appartement de mon Oncle, le 11 juillet 1789.

Avant mon départ, Anaelle vint me voir. Elle avait apparemment apprit la nouvelle et cela l'avait rendu triste, vu les sillons humides qui parcouraient ses joues de porcelaines.

« Sire Armin, est-ce vrai que vous avez été congédié par le Roi ? »

« En effet, Anaelle. Je suis désolé que cette nouvelle vous soit parvenue par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quand partez-vous ? »

« De suite. »

« ... Vous reverrais-je un jour ? » Me demanda-t-elle, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

« Je vous écrirais toutes les semaines. Je vous le promets. »

Je lui fis un baisemain, même si ses lèvres roses me tentaient plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre une bévue qui pourrait compromettre le possible retour de son Oncle. Après tout, il avait été rappelé après avoir été renvoyé en Mai 1781. Bien sûr, je n'imaginais même pas ce qui allait se passer dans une dizaine de jours...

Je partis le cœur serré. Mais mon Oncle trouva vite le moyen de me faire reprendre courage. Dès notre arrivée, je recommençais mon travail d'Assistant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Ma première lettre que j'écrivis, le lundi même, fut aussi ma dernière lettre.

14 Juillet 1789. Les habitants de Paris, affamés, prirent d'assaut la Prison de la Bastilles et le Palais de Versailles. Celui-ci fut saccagé, les miroirs et les vitres brisées, il était même de rumeur qu'ils avaient emmené le trône royale à la Bastilles et l'avaient fais brûler ! Je n'étais pas sorti, mon Oncle me l'ayant interdit. Mais je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour Anaelle, car j'avais entendu dire que les Parisiens avaient capturés le Roi, sa famille et leurs serviteurs rapprochés.

Pendant plus d'un an, je fus sans nouvelle de la préceptrice des enfants du Roi. Je ne savais pas où elle avait été enfermée et si elle était encore vivante. Chaque jour, la peur me tiraillait les entrailles. Après sa démission, mon Oncle Necker me renvoya chez moi, avec Père, Mère et Alexy. Heureusement pour moi, suite à la révolution, mes parents s'étaient rapprochés et habitaient désormais aux alentours de la capitale.

Une nuit, alors que je dormais d'un sommeil agité, comme depuis un an, on toqua à la porte. Père alla ouvrir et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit devant lui, la préceptrice des enfants du Roi, ses vêtements déchirés et son visage beaucoup plus rude qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

Je fus réveillé par Mère et les rejoignis dans le salon. Je pris ses douces mains dans les miennes pour tenter de la réconforter. Patiemment, et sur demande de mon père, elle nous raconta son arrestation, puis sa fuite du palais. Contrairement à la famille royale qui fut enfermé à la Prison du Temple, elle avait été confinée dans ses appartements au palais de Versailles.

Je bénis Dieu de l'avoir aidé à s'échapper et, avec l'accord de mes parents, la conviais à rester se cacher ici jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. Il n'était pas question qu'elle sorte, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Peut être que les révolutionnaires n'allaient pas remarquer sa disparition, ou peut être pas. Rien n'était sûr.

Le lendemain matin, une annonce fut faite à son sujet : elle devait être retrouvée pour paraitre devant le tribunal de France. Les raisons n'étaient pas très claires, mais j'étais sûr et certain qu'aucune n'étaient fondées. D'ailleurs, la fiche parlait de procès, mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'on aurait put lui reprocher, à part avoir instruit les enfants royaux. Ce qui était justement le crime qu'elle avait commis, aux yeux du Tribunal et des révolutionnaires.

22 juin 1792... Le jour le plus horrible de mon existence. Nous avons réussis à cacher Anaelle pendant presque deux ans, mais finalement, un voisin l'avait vu. Il la dénonça pour quelques sous et une médaille. Ils virent tôt le matin pour me l'arracher. Oh, bien sûr, nous n'étions pas mariés, mais nous nous étions avoué notre amour mutuel et ce fut un moment douloureux.

Elle fut emmenée de force. On la jugea coupable sans véritable procès, la nommant de tellement de chef d'accusation, qu'il était fort probable que plus des trois quarts avaient été inventés de toutes pièces. J'essayais de la défendre, mais on ne prit pas ma parole en compte.

Anaelle reçut la peine maximum : la mort. Rien ne le justifiait, mais tout était contre elle. Des faits, des preuves, des témoins. Tout le monde clamait sa culpabilité. Sauf moi. Mais j'avais beau m'égosiller, c'était inutile...

Je la suivis, ne voulant la quitter qu'à la toute fin, souhaitant être avec elle jusqu'au bout. Elle me remercia de sa douce voix, pleine d'amour. Anaelle fut attachée et fusillée aussi sec. On ne la détacha même pas et on la laissa pourrir, comme un vulgaire animal. Pendant deux semaines, je fis de mon mieux pour éloigner les corbeaux et les vautours qui souhaitaient se nourrir de sa chair. Mais la fatigue finit par m'assommer.

Jamais dans ma vie, je n'avais ressentit autant de tristesse et de remords ! Si je l'avais emmené avec moi ce jour où je suis partis, peut être bien qu'elle serait encore en vie, à mes côtés. Peut être que si j'avais forcé mon Oncle à aller à cette séance royale, peut être qu'elle serait encore en vie. Peut être que si le Roi avait accepté les mesures dictées par mon Oncle, peut être qu'elle serait encore en vie.

Pendant de longues années, je m'en voulu. Je fis même plusieurs tentatives de suicide, mais chacune échoua. Malheureusement. La mort du Roi Louis XVI le 21 janvier 1793 ne fit pas du tout taire ma peine. Chaque jour, pendant dix ans, je vins me recueillir sur sa tombe. Chaque jour à savoir qu'elle était morte et moi, que je vivais encore, était un véritable cauchemar, embrumé par les remords et la tristesse, toujours plus forte.

Mon pénible calvaire prit enfin fin, lorsqu'un jour, alors que je venais de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ma défunte et tendre aimée, je fis la connaissance de celle qui me redonna, au bout des nos rencontres, ma joie de vivre, peu à peu. Mais je n'oubliais jamais Anaelle Pierron, préceptrice des enfants de l'ancien Roi de France et perle parmi les perles...

**FIN**

* * *

Anaelle Pierron est une personne de mon invention.

Jacques Necker fut véritablement au service du Roi Louis XVI jusqu'en 1790.

Armin et Alexy sont de personnages empruntés au jeu en ligne, Amour Sucré.


End file.
